thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gatekeepers
The Gatekeepers are five children who are destined to fight the Old Ones. They can communicate with each other in the Dreamworld. Matthew Freeman Matt is the leader of the Five and has seemingly been appointed as such by an unknown power (possibly the Librarian). Like the other Gatekeepers, Matt lost his parents very early on in life; in his case, they died in a car crash on their way to a wedding, something he feels he is responsible, which leads him to become reclusive, although he can be communicative when it's needed. Matt dropped out from school and became a juvenile delinquent, and was arrested after breaking into a warehouse in Ipswich, when one of his friends, Kelvin Johnson, stabbed a guard and ran away. Being too young for prison, Matt was sent to a detention centre where he was eventually put onto the Liberty and Education Achieved through Fostering Project (LEAF for short), in which he was sent to live with a woman named Jayne Deverill, who is part of a witch coven that attempts to free a group of demons called the Old Ones. Matt foils their plans with the help of a journalist named Richard Cole, who becomes a father-figure to him. He travels with Richard to Nazca, Peru, which is a gigantic gate which the Old Ones will break through. Matt fails to stop their release and the King of the Old Ones knocks him unconscious and flees to the Antarctic after being injured by Matt releasing a blast of kinetic energy. Matt remains in Nazca with Richard and Joanna Chambers, a local white professor, and meets Pedro, a Peruvian slum boy who turns out to be the second of the Five, and later the next two: Jamie and Scott Tyler, two Native American twins. At this time Matt has decided he just wants the demons defeated so he can return to school and live a normal life once more, as he is constantly tired of being different. Matt engineers a trip to Hong Kong, but he decides not to use the Doors built for the Five, as he fears the Old Ones might use them to capture them. Matt is successful at finding Scarlett, the last of the Five, completing the group, but an agent of the Nightrise Corporation shoots Scarlett in the head, fatally wounding her. Matt is horrified at this and saves Scarlett from hitting the ground, then all the Five plunge through the door, but as they had no destination in mind while doing it, they become scattered across the planet, unable to present an united front against the Old Ones. Pedro Pedro is one of the last descendants of the Inca people who once ruled Peru. He used to live in the Peruvian highlands, near the River Chillon, until it exploded and drowned his whole village. However, someone saved Pedro for an unknown reason. Just like Matt, Pedro blames himself for having survived while his family died. Pedro got together with several flood survivors from his hometown travelled to Lima with them, but while the rest of survivors got jobs, Pedro became a beggar. Matt recognized him as one of the Five after Pedro saved him from being beaten up by corrupt policemen, and they became as close as brothers. Pedro can only speak Spanish and Matt knows only English but in their dreams they speak the same language and can communicate without difficulty. Strangely, Pedro is physically identical to Manco Capac, the son of the Sun and one of the first founders of Incan society, according to Incan mythology. Pedro has the power of healing (radiesthesia) as his special power which he heals Matt with at the end of Evil Star. Thus he will be vital in the reordering of the world after the final battle has been fought and the Old Ones have been conquered. Scott and Jamie Tyler Native American twins, Jamie and Scott Tyler, are two of the Five Gatekeepers, and are the main protagonists in the third book in the series, Nightrise. At the beginning of the novel, Jamie and Scott are working in a dingy theatre in Reno, Nevada, USA, under the whim of their "Uncle Don" who is not really their uncle, but Jamie and Scott are forced to call him that. After a performance, Scott is kidnapped and both physically and mentally tortured by Susan Mortlake, an agent of Nightrise Corporation at a privately owned juvenile prison called Silent Creek, in the outskirts of Nevada. Jamie is rescued by his tribe of Native Americans and creates a plan to save Scott. Along the way he ends up in the past after being shot, ten thousand years before his time, and takes place in the first battle against the Old Ones. Sapling, Jamie's former self, was killed by the Old Ones, hence he was 'replaced' by Jamie. At the end of the novel, Jamie and Scott are united with Matt and Pedro. Jamie and Scott's power is telepathy, and they have the power to control other people and make them abide by the instructions given by one of them. This is shown when Scott (controlled by Nightrise) controls a Secret Service Agent Warren Cornfield to shoot Senator Trelawny. However, Jamie changes the agent's mind just in time and makes him shoot the one who tortured Scott, Susan Mortlake. As well as being able to read each other's thoughts automatically. Jamie has shown that he doesn't like using his powers. The twins are described as being very skinny (to the point of being malnourished) with long black hair and dark eyes. Both twins have had their hair cut by the end of Nightrise. Their past incarnations are Sapling (Jamie) and Flint (Scott). In Washoe history Flint was evil and had killed his brother. Scott was angry when Matt split him and Jamie apart in Necropolis, because the twins had never been so far apart. Matt stated that he thought Scott could not be trusted yet. Jamie and Scott are both fourteen years old in Nightrise, but turn fifteen in Necropolis. In Necropolis, it shows that Jamie is now more in charge of the two, as Scott is very withdrawn and quiet. Scott also shuts down when in stress. The reason was that he was thoroughly programmed while held captive by the Nightrise agents in Nevada, USA. Nightrise said that it was possible to turn Scott against his friends. The twins went through the doorway together in the Tai Shan Temple in Hong Kong although Jamie ended up in Lincolnshire in England while Scott ended up in Italy with Pedro. Scarlett Adams (A.K.A Scar) Scarlett is the only girl of the Five and is the main protagonist in the fourth book Necropolis. She had a friend called Aidan. She appears to be Eurasian, or completely Asian, but adopted by Europeans. She lived in Dulwich. She was adopted, but her adopted parents, Vanessa, who ran a holiday company that put together packages in China and Far East, and Paul Adams, who specialized in international business law for Nightrise Corporation, decided to divorce in Necropolis. She bears a strong resemblance, and is described by some, as Lin Mo, the Chinese goddess of the sea. Scarlett leaves on a flight to Hong Kong at the end of Nightrise. Scarlett's power is weather control. Scarlett's power was at first thought to be predicting the weather but was proven that she could also control it when she summoned a typhoon to escape after she was captured. This is also noted in Nightrise as Scar summons a rainstorm to mask Inti's arrival at the first battle against the Old Ones. Scarlett was described as being small, slim, and looking partly asian. She also had long black hair, strange hazel-green eyes and had the soft brown skin of a girl born in China, or another part of Central Asia. While her parents are out working, Scarlett is taken care of by a woman, Mrs Christina Murdoch. Scarlett and Mrs Murdoch had agreed silently that they were never going to be friends although they got on well enough. Scarlett is known to act before she thinks, like when she pushed a teacher (who couldn't swim) fully clothed into the school's swimming pool. Scarlett is shown as brave throughout Necropolis. Her past incarnation, who appeared before Scarlett in Nightrise, is known as Scar. At the end of Necropolis, Scarlett is shot by a Nightrise agent. She is then paired with Richard Cole when they go through the door. What happened next and if Scarlett recovers or survives is unknown. If she does die she will have to be replaced by Scar. She can communicate with the others when she's asleep in a strange dreamworld. Category:Gatekeepers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters